


Растопившая лёд

by Averon23, fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates)



Series: визуал высокого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [2]
Category: Snedronningen | The Snow Queen - Hans Christian Andersen
Genre: Aged Up Gerda, BDSM, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, dom!Gerda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averon23/pseuds/Averon23, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020
Summary: (полноразмертут)
Relationships: Gerda/Snedronningen | Snow Queen (Fairy Tales)
Series: визуал высокого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904071
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020, Все работы fandom Box of Chocolates 2020





	Растопившая лёд

**Author's Note:**

> (полноразмер [тут](https://images2.imgbox.com/e9/d6/DTKxQ0sc_o.jpg))


End file.
